


Dreams of Paradise

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: This Dream's On Me [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry's On a Mission, Rituals, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry goes on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Paradise

 

"So it definitely won't poison anyone unless it's the intent of the wielder to kill?"

Chewing nervously on her lip and stood in the charms office at Hogwarts, Hariel Lily 'Harry' Potter-Black grimaced slightly at her past professor.

Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor, past duelling champion, and most importantly, part goblin, gave a quiet hum in the back of his throat. His eyes however, were focused on the blade he held between his hands, inspecting the razor sharp edge. The silver sword of Godric Gryffindor gleamed up at the both of them, the blade recently cleaned and as such, just as shiny as when it had first been presented to its first owner.

"Yep, the goblin charms still remain in place. While the blade takes in that what makes it stronger, it will only take on the quality of basilisk poison if the wielder is intending to kill. After all, couldn't have the warrior slain by their own blade, poor enchantments if so."

Nodding, Harry accepted the sword back, slotting it into the sheath she'd had specially made for the well known blade.

It'd been two years since she'd last been back at Hogwarts, back during the battle against Voldemort. She'd never been able to summon up the courage to go forth and return to the place she'd once called home. Now all she could see were the bodies lying cold on the stone flooring, even if the damage had long since been repaired.

The only reason she had visited at all for that this was where Professor Flitwick still remained, for she did not trust any goblin near the blade of Gryffindor now. While she had informed them that it was lost during the Battle of Hogwarts, that had never held completely truth. Yes the blade had been lost in battle, only to reappear by her bedside the night after in which she'd gone to lay her head down and rest.

Harry had kept her possession of it secret from everyone. Everyone but Fili that was.

"Miss Potter, do I want to know what you're attempting?"

Looking up at her charms professor, Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, a scowl running across her face for a moment before curiosity as to how Flitwick knew she was doing something at all overcame her.

"You have the same look in your eyes that James Potter had whenever he came to me for help on his latest charm to win your mother over."

A soft smile took over Harry's frown and she stood up, offering her hand to the small professor before her. His classes had been rather informative, she'd learnt a lot in charms, and had persuaded Flitwick to teach the Patronus charm to all seventh years in his class. She was proof that charm could save lives after all.

"I don't think you would Professor, all I can say is I hope I get as lucky as my dad." Hope that this crazy plan worked.

Flitwick smiled, walking her to the front hall of Hogwarts, Harry politely listening as he spoke of his latest class, the new batch of first years that they passed watching her go with awe.

It wasn't until it was time to go, walking out from between the large doors, did Harry hear the quiet, "Good luck Miss Potter."

 

Walking down the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry ran a hand through her hair, smiling when her fingers dragged across the hero's braid in her hair. Fili had redone it three months previously when it became evident that her hair had grown even that the top of the braid was loose, and he'd seemed pleased she'd taken care of the small silver bead on the end.

Harry wasn't going to admit to the fact that she'd stood in front of the mirror the first night he'd given it to her just staring at the bead and braid for several minutes. It'd just been recognition. That while she had done something impressive, that someone recognised she'd suffered for it, that she hadn't won without first knowing loss. Half the time, she couldn't believe what was happening in her dreams, the other half she was forever thankful for it.

Fili, while he may have been the dwarven prince with something to prove, had until recently been her best friend and confidant. It wasn't until recently, when Harry had forgotten herself, that she'd discovered her feelings were returned at that yes, she had fallen head over heels for the dwarf.

With Fili, she was Just Harry, not Hariel Potter, the girl who lived. She liked being Just Harry, even if it meant she was -dating? courting?- something with a dwarven prince. She'd given up trying not to do things differently, to try and be normal. Because if being normal meant not having Fili, then she'd rather be abnormal. She was in love, and unafraid to admit it when asked.

Only Hermione though, had done so. True George had asked if she had someone in her life, to which she'd responded with an affirmative, but the Weasley had pushed no further than that afterwards.

As such, it was only Hermione that knew she was leaving at all.

She'd set things up through Gringotts; Teddy was set to inherit everything from the Black family the second she left, even if she had taken a few things that could come in useful from the vaults. Including all the books.

Oh, she'd left copies of course, the same with the Potter vault, but the originals were all stashed in the shrunken trunk which lay between her collarbones in the form of a necklace, shorter than the one Fili had given her.

That emerald came to rest just above her breasts, though she rarely wore it above her neckline instead of beneath it. It was precious, and not something she wanted stolen. To show it off would invite people to the opportunity. And Harry would not allow that.

Passing through the outer gates of Hogwarts, the dark haired saviour spun on the spot, disappearing from Scotland with a resounding 'crack'.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

Looking back at Hermione, Harry gave a low nod, staring down at the runes carved into the floor. Dressed in a pair of dark leather boots that laced up to the mid-shin, warm brown pants and a darker brown jumper, Harry felt that this was as close as to blending in as she would get within Middle Earth. Her coat, a fur lined beauty, was thrown over her right shoulder, left hand holding the dagger Hermione had presented her with. A ritual dagger.

If anyone walked in on them now, they'd probably get arrested. Which rituals weren't exactly dark -at least, not all of them- That didn't mean they weren't banned by the ministry.

Luckily enough, Hermione had long since left her hesitancy at breaking the law behind when they started the Horcrux hunt. Her bushy haired friend was still willing to ignore the rules for her benefit, and Harry would always remember that.

Which was why she'd secretly left half of the Potter vaults to Hermione and Ron. The rest was to be split evenly between Hogwarts and the Goblins, the latter being the only way the creatures would let her back in the bank. She'd taken out the heirlooms of course, and the things of sentimental value, but the jewellery that was just there to look pretty had been left, along with a copy of any book that'd been in there. Harry hoped Hermione wouldn't be too upset she'd gone around behind her back to give her all of this.

"I'm sure Hermione. And before you ask, yes, I have my mirrors."

She'd left two charmed mirrors with Ron -who had no idea what was happening- and Andromeda respectively. Her godson's grandmother didn't know the specifics of what was happening, only that she was leaving for good, she'd probably come to the conclusion that Harry was tired of the wizarding world hounding her to fix all their problems, to become an Auror and catch all the bad-guys that remained out there.

She knew Andromeda didn't hold it against her, but the guilt still settled into Harry's stomach. Not enough to keep her from leaving, but enough that it caught her attention every so often.

"Right, well, it's just a bit of our blood now Harry."

The two of them had already said their goodbyes, her and Hermione, but that didn't stop the watery smile crossing Harry's face.

"Thank you Hermione."

Drawing the dagger across the flesh of her palm, Harry let the blood drop into the little ritual bowl below her, already feeling a light-headedness that had nothing to do with her bleeding wound.

She knew it was suppose to happen, but that didn't stop the small worry when she felt herself pass out.

 

* * *

 

The white train station of Kings Cross greeted Harry. She didn't see much point in looking around, instead focusing on the figure before her.

Death stared back, or, Harry liked to think it did. She couldn't see much beneath the cowl that rested upon its head. Only the bitter smile on the skull white skin that made up its face.

No words were spoken between them as Death held out his hand and Harry placed her own within, well aware that the eternity had probably seen everything, knew what she was thinking.

Hermione had hypothesized that the Deathly Hallows offered a connection to Death, but she wasn't too sure if it made her Death's Master.

Harry was sure it didn't. And even if it had she wouldn't have wanted  that kind of power. Whether the eternity knew that or not, Harry was unable to say.

But she got the feeling that it was here to help, so she allowed it to lead her onwards.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry woke up in her new world, she was face down in the dirt. Letting out a low groan, Harry rolled over with a great deal of effort, already well aware of the burning in her muscles, the pain that ran through every limb. Surely she wouldn't need to move about too much for the next few hours? With any luck, she could rest right where she was for the moment.

The past five hours had been the most nerve wracking of her life and she never wanted to do it again. Not that she'd be allowed, or have a reason to at all.

Sending a pray of thanks to Hermione for seeing her to the right world safely, Harry finally rolled over, allowing a wince to pass through her lips as she rubbed at her burning shoulder. The spot right upon her left shoulder blade hurt the worst, and it was when she looked to a side and noticed she'd landed on a stone that she found the source of her pain.

Scowling, the dark haired girl pushed her limbs to follow her command, to allow her to stand up. She was in a forest, that much was clear, and after a few moments of stumbling around, she recognised it as the tree-line that presented a boarder for the bear man's land. She couldn't remember what Fili had called him, after all, he'd only mentioned the name once.

Adjusting the sheath that held Gryffindor's sword, Harry kept her hand resting on the hilt, well aware of her now wand-less status. Oh sure, she'd be able to learn to use her magic again, with lots of training. It would be running wild, the power of the Elder Wand under her skin but unable to focus the energy. She'd have to learn wandless magic on her own, and while accidental magic may save her life out here, that didn't mean she should rely on it.

Hence Gryffindor's sword, and her need to keep it safe and close.

Tripping out of the tree's, Harry say the large house that Fili and she had once danced in, the grand lands around it well cared for and she could only smile. Fili had described the bear that could become a man, the man that could become a bear, and she got a feeling he was something like Hagrid.

She hoped her gut was right.

 

Beorn. His name was Beorn, and while he was a suspicious fellow, he did let her rest in his home. After all, she was a lone female of dwarven height and delicate build. She'd been right about him being somewhat like Hagrid, he had the half-giant's gentleness.

After a night's rest, in which she found no dreams, Harry awoke to find Beorn had placed her on the large cushioned sofa that was more than large enough to act as her bed. She mourned for the dreams, even though Hermione had said they'd stop upon her arrival. Now she just had to find Fili. She had no idea how long the journey between worlds had been for her, but she was determined to catch up to her friend.

So she told Beorn everything, her entire story.

Clutching at the warm cup of tea she'd been presented with, Harry frowned.

"Are you sure of this Little Fawn? Chasing after dwarves, they are greedy. They lose sight of what is important." Everyone seemed to be asking a variation of the same question recently.

"Not my dwarf. I trust Fili I'm afraid, and if you feel this makes me a fool, then a happy fool in your eyes I shall be."

The mountain of a man looked back down at Harry for a second and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The dwarf height she'd been gifted didn't really go very far into making her feel safe regarding this whole confrontation. Luckily, the skin-changer before her seemed to find her words humorous, for he let out a booming laugh and proceeded to pat her on the head.

"Look after yourself Little Fawn. Send word if you ever need my help. Our kind have to stick together."

"It was my dad that could change, not me."

"But the potential is there no?" Beorn grinned, ruffling her hair once again before offering up a bag filled with food supplies. As she'd expected, but hoped differently, none of her own edible supplies had survived the trip, which was a rather large disappointment. Beorn was a life-saver in this regard.

"Thank you, for both your hospitality towards me and towards my dwarf and his friends. I don't doubt you'd have avoided them if you could, but thank you all the same."

Beorn nodded, walking her as far as he dared to go before returning to his lands.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry opened the top of the pouch tied upon her belt, watching the bag of food disappear into the small pouch. Hermione had enchanted it for her, and while not big enough to hold all her supplies, the pouch held a good few emergency potions, clothes and other supplies that might help her in battle or after it.

She'd not foreseen losing her wand to higher powers, having only held onto the power of the Hallows through Death's will, even if one was gone now.

The gift asked for out of love, that she had traded for something of much less power, but far more desirable to her.

Harry was now dwarf compatible.

She would never again speak to her parents, to Sirius. It was an arrow to the heart to think such a thing, but she had lived the majority of her life without them, so the time she'd had she would consider a blessing.

Sighing, Harry plucked up a fallen twig from the outskirts of Mirkwood, Beorn's warnings spinning in her head of its enchantments. Her Occlumency was rudimentary at best, but her Legilimency skill was significantly better. Hopefully the skill she'd built up with it would come in handy at some point.

Looking down at the little twig, Harry felt her resolve harden. She would find Fili and the rest of the company he kept. She would finally get a face to put to the Kili she knew from the few letters she'd gotten over the past few weeks.

"Point me, Fili, Son of Dis." And the twig spun.

 

It took her two weeks of wandering, trekking through the forest and forcing the enchantments to leave her mind until she stumbled upon another intelligent life-form.

Luckily enough, it wasn't anything vicious, instead a female elf, far taller than what Harry would have expected, looked down at her with equal surprise showing on her face.

The two of them stood still for a second, the elf with her bow and arrow drawn but lowered, Harry with Gryffindor's sword held in both arms before her body in a defensive manner.

It wasn't broken until there was a call from the side, perhaps a name, but Harry wasn't sure as they spoke in a different language.

Harry forced herself to keep he scowl from her face at the blond elf's rudeness to do such a thing and made sure to adjust her stance so that if she had to attack, it would be the male she went for first. Over the months Fili had taught her as much sword fighting as he could between whatever they usually ended up doing, and she liked to think she was fair enough at it, considering the time she'd had. Nowhere near good enough to take on an elf, but enough to surprise them.

And if worse came to worse, she could always call upon the power of the Hallows and turn invisible.

"What are you doing in our lands," the blond seemed to have finished talking to the female now, for he turned to look at her with a frown and a demand, not a question.

Raising a scowl to his frown, Harry didn't move from her ready stance, just as Fili had taught her. Both elves seemed to take in the stance with curiously masked emotions, as if they recognised it but didn't want it to show on their faces.

"I am looking for dwarves, one in particular." She saw the twitch on the blond's face and knew he was the one with information. Well, the most information. The other shot her fellow elf a smug look, almost as if she'd predicted this to happen. Either that, or she had some bet money riding on this.

Regardless, she stored her arrow and held her bow now completely relaxed, and after shooting the other elf and assessing look, Harry allowed herself to sheath her sword, not missing the way the elves following the glint of the blade's ruby hilt.

"This is elven territory, you will find no dwarf here." The blond had a good poker face, but Harry was a Legilimens. She knew a liar, knew a lie the instant she was told one. These people had no mental defences, it wasn't hard to slip in, even if she wasn't the most graceful of Legilimens, or the most talented. It was enough to get by on.

"I'd appreciate it if you do not lie to me, Prince Legolas of Greenwood."

The blond reared back as if slapped. The red-head tried to frown, but Harry could see the small grin in her eyes. Harry wasn't sure why, she was clearly friendly with the blond, so perhaps it was just over a female putting a male in place?

Even at Hogwarts the competition of the sexes had ran free, between Hermione in magical theory and Harry in practical magic, the two of them had dominated their year-group. It'd been a bit of a sore point for some people.

"I'm looking for Fili, Son of Dis. I know you currently house him in your kingdom, against the dwarves will I might add, so let's just skip over all that and get right to the point."

"You will have to bring your case to the king," the red-head warned her, and Harry turned to look at the female. At least she was polite, giving her a warning.

Remembering Fili's first ever greeting all those years ago, Harry bowed at the waist before her, "Hariel Potter, daughter of James and Lily, and your service."

The red-head smiled slightly whilst Legolas clearly caught the fact she'd addressed the female elf first, regardless of his status of a prince.

"Tauriel, Captain of the Guards." A female Captain of the Guards? Brilliant.

 

The two had led her to the throne room, where Harry stood silently. Responding to a slight from a Prince as one thing upsetting the ruler of an entire kingdom was another.

Harry was not stupid, despite what some said, so when the King offer her a tour of the place, Harry gracefully nodded, allowing Tauriel to lead her away.

The elven kingdom was large from what she'd seen so far, but she knew that she was only being shown the most obvious places. The twisting, winding corridors stopped her from remembering just where she was, even which way north happened to be several turns in. She'd be able to find it again with a stick, but for now Harry felt completely lost.

She knew it was a tactic from the king, knew that it was suppose to make her feel confused and discombobulated, but knowing about it didn't stop it from working regardless.

So when she returned to the throne room, all Harry could think to do with keep her hand on her blade and try and remember if north had been facing too or from the elf kings throne.

As such, it took her a few seconds to realize what she was seeing. For stood between two elven guards and glaring at the elf king with a look of brilliant fury, was the very dwarf she'd travelled world's chasing after.

Harry couldn't help but let out a breathy "Fili!" before she found herself dashing towards the dwarf in question.

The very surprised dwarf in question.


End file.
